The Soaring Dragon
by jakesmoshdragon21
Summary: When the trigger was pulled, I was alone my whole life. But on one event, changed everything. For six years, I've trained to survive, adapt, fight, and respect. Now at the grand age of 18, I've arrived here at World Wrestling Entertainment. It's time...to soar high. *I just own my OC Neo Reeves amd this story* *All of WWE belongs to Vince McMahon*
1. chapter 1

Promos

As a show of Smackdown goes on air, it is cut as the arena goes dark. The Titantron shows a house as the camera shows a young man that is 18 years old with medium brown hair that is combed and a little spiky in his bedroom with a huge dragon at the background. He was wearing a black shirt showing a dragon in the front and with a black leather jacket with a hoodie. He was wearing black tights with blue lining as it has a dragon symbol on the left side and Japanese Kanji on the right side. He was also wearing black and blue kickpad boots showing dragons in the front

Neo: Here in this house, I took my first step in life. Here, I had a bright childhood with a loving family. Here..., my bright life...succumbed to shadow.

The Titantron shows the sillhouettes of a woman holding a gun and man on the ground with his hands up.

Neo: On this night, a simple confrontation turned into a mental conflict. On this night, the one that gave birth to me was now againist the one that supported me. On this night...

A gunshot comes off.

Neo: The trigger was pulled.

The Titantron shows police sirens and radio chatter as the young man walks away from the scene.

Neo: After this horrible event, I first felt loneliness. But during that loneliness, I made my own path to soar high.

The young man then stares at the camera.

Neo: My name...is Neo Reeves. And I am..."The Soaring Dragon".

The screen then fades to ashes.

(Scene Change)

As Smackdown goes on the air, the arena fades to black as the Titantron shows a dojo with Neo in the background.

Neo: Ever since that night, I took a very long dark road. Filled with sorrow, misery, and despair. But when I disocovered this place, it was a beacon of light.

A sillhouette of a boy training and showing martial art moves.

Neo: A light of hope. A time of chance. A time...of my true destiny.

A figure of the boy then changes to Neo's shadow.

Neo: My name...is Neo Reeves. And I am..."The Soaring Dragon".

A dragon in the background comes to life and blasts fire onto the screen fading it to ashes


	2. Little Description

So for this story, my Original Character Neo Reeves will start from January 2009 and will make his debut first in a dark match at Smackdown.


	3. Smackdown: January 30, 2009

Smackdown 1/30/2009

At Indianapolis, Indiana in the Conseco Fieldhouse, Neo is seen getting out of a taxi cab with his gym bag as he overlooks the arena with the bright sun giving light in the sky. He whistles a little tone to himself as he begins to walk to the arena. When he was almost backstage, he saw a line of fans waiting to get inside and some getting autographs from various Superstars that have arrived as well. Neo smiles a little as he goes inside the arena.

(Scene Change)

Neo is now seen walking backstage while passing some staff going to set up the ring, security patrolling the area, and Brian Kendrick talking with Ezekiel Jackson. But he now arrives at the Locker Room as he opens the door to see various wooden lockers with compartments. He just took the one in the back corner since he didn't want to take up space for everyone.

(Time Skip)

Neo is now seen dressed up in his ring attire with is a pair of black and blue tights that has a dragon on the left side and his name written in Japanese Kanji. On his top half of his body, he wears a cloth vest that is colored black with a regular Yin and Yang symbol with a dragon in the middle. On his arms, he wears black Mat Tape on his hand up to his wrist, and wears a black Elbow Pad on his right arm. On his left arm, he wears the same Mat Tape but only on his hand, and wears a black and blue Arm Sleeve covering everything on his left arm. For a fun fact, Neo draws blueprints for his wrestling attire almost every day. He just loves sketching and coloring all the time and he does show great activity on it since the symbols on his tights are actually drawn by him. He hears a knock on the door as a producer comes in.

Producer: Your match shall start after the show, Mr. Reeves.

Neo: Understood.

The Producer then leaves as Neo sits back and watches Smackdown.

(Time Skip)

During the show, Neo observes everything on what the Superstars say and do. At the start of the show, he watches Matt Hardy explaining his action on costing his own brother Jeff the WWE Championship back on Sunday which is understandable to be a Sibling vs Sibling situation. After that, he watches R-Truth vs Brian Kendrick which was a regular match, Chavo Guerrero vs M.V.P. was the same, Umaga vs Jimmy Wang Yang was a squasher, but the Undertaker vs Mark Henry gave Neo shocks through his spine. But for Edge having his celebration for winning the WWE Championship alongside Vickie Guerrero was just like any Heel hate promo. But for the promo about Randy Orton's mental condition and heat with the McMahon family got Neo in chills. And after the Main Event between Triple H, The Great Khali, and Vladimir Kozlov, duty calls for Neo.

Neo: Duty calls.

Neo exits the locker room as he heads up to the back of the Entrance Ramp and waits for his music to be played.

(Scene Change)

A rock cover of "Spartan X" plays around the arena as Neo walks through the curtain and goes in the front of the Entrance Ramp.

Justin Roberts: This contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 213 pounds, Neo Reeves!

Neo breathes in the moment as he gives a quick smile while looking at the WWE universe watching him. He bends to one knee, does a quick prayer, stands up to do a Fist Swing and yells "Let's go!!!" As he makes to the ring, he gets up on the apron, does a Slingshot Vaulting Flip to the ring, and raises his fist high. He calms down a little as he turns around to hear "I'll Do Anything" play.

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Whispering Pines, North Carolina, weighing at 202 pounds, Shannon Moore!

Shannon Moore comes out with his pants while throwing up his "Rock and Roll" hand gestures to the crowd as he gets the ring and goes face to face with Neo as the referee rings the bell.

(Match Start)

Neo and Shannon Moore first shake hands in respect, goes to their corners, and circle around the ring. Now with a Tie-Up, Meo wrenches Shannon's hand from behind, but Moore counters into a Headlock. But Neo pushes Shannon off to ropes, Leapfrogs over, Drops down, and hits a powerful Dropkick to the jaw. Neo looks at the crowd for a bit as they cheer a little. But he now brings his attention to Shannon on the ropes, runs up to him, Shannon counters with a Back Body Drop to the outside, but Neo lands on his feet on the apron, Shannon with a Punch to the cheek of Neo. Shannon grabs him, going for a Suplex, but Neo fights back, does a Headbutt as Shannon goes to the middle of the ring, and Neo does the Springboard Forearm Smash. Cover. 1...2-Shannon with a Kick Out.

Neo gets Shannon back up to his feet, goes for a Irish Whip, but Shannon counters, Drops Down, and hits a Back Elbow to Neo, runs off the ropes, and a high Leg Drop. Cover. 1...2...Kick Out by Neo.

Shannon gets Neo up, does a Knife Edge Chop, another one, runs to the ropes, Neo dodges a Clothesline, and a Handpspring Enzuigiri. As Shannon is lying on all fours, Neo hits a Running Shooting Star Press to the back, and does a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex. 1...2...Kick Out.

But Neo doesn't see the Spinning Heel Kick by Shannon Moore as he is now down. Shannon Moore climbs up the second turnbuckle, and hits a Leg Drop to the neck of Neo. Shannon with the cover. 1..2...Neo with the Kick Out.

But for Shannon showing a little desire for the match to end, he gets Neo up to his feet, but Reeves having Moore up on his shoulders, spins around a little, and hits his Signature called the Swirling Flame (Fireman's Carry Swinging Facebuster on the Knee) and Shannon Moore looks knocked out. Knowing that this is his chance, Neo climbs up the top turnbuckle, measures Shannon, raises both his arms up high in the air, and hits his Finisher the Tornado Storm (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) Cover! 1...2...3!

The referee rings the bell.

(Match End)

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Neo Reeves!

After such a hard fought match,Neo managed to pick up his first victory in WWE as he looked speechless of what happened tonight as he sits by the corner. Shannon gets up as he offers a hand. Neo accepts as he was helped up, and Shannon raises his hand in victory as the crowd cheers for their sportsmanship. Neo and Shannon does a little hug as they got out of the ring and walk backstage while slapping some hands with the fans.

(Scene Change)

After Neo part ways with Shannon, he is now walking back to the locker room to take a quick shower and hit the road for next week. But he was suddenly stopped by the Smackdown General Manager herself: Vickie Guerrero.

Vickie: That is very impressive, Mr. Reeves. Since you have shown that crowd how very talented you are, I have decided to put you in a Battle Royal to qualify for the Elimination Chamber next week. Good luck, young man.

Neo just simply nods as Vickie walks off and he continues to go back to the Locker Room.


	4. Smackdown: February 6, 2009

**Smackdown 2/6/2009**

The intro of Friday Night Smackdown plays as the pyro goes off and the crowd roars in the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis as the show begins now. The battle royal to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship is about to start. The Undefeated Moscow Brute, Vladmir Kozlov entered the ring, in comes the Indian Giant, The Great Khali, and here comes a saying of words from the titantron and Neo's voice is heard.

 **It's Time To Soar!**

A rock cover of "Spartan X" plays as Neo comes out backstage and walks onto the entrance ramp with his gear on. He takes a deep breath, does a quick prayer, takes off his cloth vest and walks down the ramp as he gets into the ring. All of the men are getting ready to fight but Vickie Guerrero made a small announcement that whoever wins this Battle Royal will be the last man to qualify for the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match. The bell rings as everyone starts fighting.

(Match Start)

The Battle Royal gets underway as all of the men are going at it. Scotty Goldman was first eliminated by Kozlov, The Brian Kendrick pushes Kizarny out of the ring. Now Jesse trying to eliminate Shelton Benjamin with Multiple Punches, but the United States Champion Suplexes Jesse to the outside! But here comes Reeves with a Running Bicycle Knee Strike and Benjamin gets eliminated!

Tazz: Oh, dear!

JR: Reeves just eliminated the United States Champion!

Tazz: Well, JR, I would call that a major upset.

Neo ducks the shot from MVP, Snap Hurricarana as MVP gets eliminated! Here comes Chavo as Reeves tries again but Guerrero lands on the apron. But he doesn't see the Jumping Side Thrust Kick from the Soaring Dragon as he gets eliminated.

JR: What an impressive start from this young man.

Tazz: Well, I have to say, that Smackdown's newest Superstar is full of heart and will. But can he earn an championship opportunity in his early career?

As Neo catches a breather, he gets hit by the big boot by Khali. The giant grabs him by the head, atempts to eliminate Neo, but he hangs on to land on the apron. Catches Khali with a Hanging Enzuigiri, off the top rope, Springboard Forearm Smash! Ryder and Hawkins team up on Khali but Khali eliminates both of them, but Kozlov from behind! Khali is eliminated!

Tazz: That was super impressive by-uh oh.

Truth, The Colons, and Reeves are now staring at the Moscow Brute. Kozlov with a Big Boot to R-Truth, Back Elbow to Primo, Elbow Smash to Carlito, but Reeves ducks the Clothesline and hits the Pele Kick!

JR: What a counter by the Soaring Dragon of Friday Night Smackdown!

Tazz: He's so fast and quick that I can't keep up with him, JR.

Primo with a Dropkick to Kozlov. Carlito with a Dropkick of his own. Jumping Knee Strike by Neo. And wait. R-Truth talking to them. Quadruple Dropkick to the Kozlov as all four men take him down. As Kozlov goes to the ropes, the Colons grab him, but Kozlov eliminates both of them with a Double Back Body Drop. But here comes Reeves with a Leaping Hurricarana and eliminates Kozlov!

Tazz: But is Reeves also eliminated?!

JR: No, he's...his hands are clasped on the top rope. Only his right foot hit the ground.

Tazz: God, that was close.

As Neo gets back into the ring, he stares at R-Truth as the crowd gets hyped up for the possible winner. Both men start going at each other, but R-Truth gets the upper hand. Going to go for that Corkscrew Axe Kick, but Neo gets him into the Fireman's Carry, Swirling Flame! And R-Truth has been eliminated!

(Match End)

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Neo Reeves!

Neo has a look of shock and disbelief of what he has accomplished hear tonight. Tears start descending down his face as the referee holds in hand up in victory. Neo then gets out of the ring as he shook hands with some of the fans as he goes backstage.

(Backstage)

Neo is seen walking to his dressing room with a face towel over his head, but his was suddenly stopped by R-Truth.

R-Truth: You may not know this, but I always wished that at a young age, I will make it to the top. And I bet you do too. Congratulations, kid. You've earned it.

Neo smiles as they shook hands and he leaves for a drink of water.


End file.
